The present invention relates to an SMD-C type terminal automatically pressing machine which continuously automatically performs pin insertion operation for C-shaped terminal. The wire clipping mold, embossing mold and shearing mold sequentially process a straight wire track and complete the pin insertion operation on two sides of the terminal. Thereafter, the first wire shifting clamp, second wire shifting clamp and the rectifying mold at one time process the straight wire track on two sides of the terminal into a symmetrical C-shaped pattern. Therefore, the manually bending operation of the pin of the terminal is no more necessary.
The pin insertion operation of various types of terminals has been automatized. However, in the pin insertion operation, the conventional terminal automatically pressing machine can only process straight wire track 4 (as shown in FIG. 4A) inserted in the connecting seat 301 of the terminal 3. Or, an L-shaped wire track on one side of the connecting seat 301 of the terminal 3 is first formed and the wire track on the other side of the connecting seat 301 is secondarily repeatedly processed into L-pattern. Therefore, it is necessary to twice process the wire track to form two symmetrical L-shaped pattern (as shown in FIG. 4B). Accordingly, the conventional terminal automatically pressing machine cannot complete the pin insertion operation with respect to C-shaped terminal 3 as shown in FIG. 4C and it is necessary for an operator to further bend the wire track with a tool so as to complete the pin insertion operation of C-shaped terminal as shown in FIG. 4C.